<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Think I Knew You In A Past Life by oceanwormsworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803672">I Think I Knew You In A Past Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanwormsworld/pseuds/oceanwormsworld'>oceanwormsworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Drugs, Friendship, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Online Friendship, Psychological Trauma, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Queer Youth, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, Transgender, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanwormsworld/pseuds/oceanwormsworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are millions of these stories, ones like ours. We have lived our lives separately, going through it, not thinking there was anything more, until there was. There was us, and we were everything. There are stories like ours, but they aren't ours. Ours is for us, it is by us, it is part of us.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Think I Knew You In A Past Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the story of teenagers, hard love, and constant struggle, but it's all worth it. This is just the beginning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school is bullshit. Going to a new high school is even more bullshit. I moved to Kentucky a few months ago from Michigan, why? My mom had a friend here. That's it. This state isn't so bad I guess, but you know. It's Kentucky. I turned 16 the day before school started, but we didn't like... celebrate or anything. It was just another birthday. And anyway, we didn't celebrate last year either, so whatever. It's not like I had any friends or anything to do stuff with this year, I just got here and I don't have any friends yet. My classes are alright, I wish they had given me Art though. I've somehow managed to not get really lost yet, but this school is really confusing. There's too many hallways and I have to walk up to the third floor from the first, it's annoying and it makes me tired. On the bright side though, I did get to have a theater class, and the people in there are kind of nice, I guess. Right now I'm walking to Political Science, a class with a bunch of freshman and seniors. I'm one of the only juniors in the class but I don't mind so much. We have lunch halfway through the class, and good thing too, because I'm fucking starving.</p><p>I work my way through the crowded hallways, trying not to get bumped around, and thinking about what they're going to serve for lunch and if it's worth even eating. When I finally make it to the classroom I immediately look around to see who's here, like I do in every class, and take a mental note of people that pique my interest. Guy who's too loud and overly friendly, guy who's playing music loudly on his phone, the teacher who looks like the dude who played Spiderman but in a different font.. a kid in the back row with tiny eyebrows, filled in with purple eyeshadow... okay. Bold choice, I like it. I like their style, it's like muted goth, and comfortable. Black jeans, black low top Converse, black baggy sweater. Definitely has my interest. I turn back to the teacher once the bell rings and focus on what he' saying. A project... group project? Man, I don't even know anybody in this class, who am I supposed to work with? The teacher assigns us groups, and lo and behold, goth kid ends up in my group, along with another girl. Our project is about what each of us would contribute, or take with us if we were all stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean. It was a stupid project in my opinion, but whatever. The three of us got to talking, and as usual, it became an off topic conversation. </p><p>"So," the goth kid said, "My name is Vince." They smiled at me, and I was already imagining us as friends.</p><p>"Elliot," I responded, returning their smile. We started talking about Minecraft. Everything about them was... cool. The way they talked, easily. They were funny. Their hair was an organized mess of tight curls, and really short, almost shaved. Their eyes were an interesting brown, the light shone in them when they laughed, you could tell it was genuine. Their eyebrows, though, I'd never met anyone in real life that has shaved theirs, they were small, but neatly shaped. I liked that they filled them in with colorful eyeshadow. The way they held themselves said a lot. They were short, 5" or 5'1, easily. They walked comfortably but in a closed off sort of way. Like, 'don't get near me, I don't like people touching me,' kind of way. They were real. I could tell almost immediately that I wanted to know them. I wanted to be their friend. They had caught my attention and I didn't want to let go, not yet. As class ended, I wondered if we would talk again tomorrow. I walked to my next class, happy but... worried, still. I wanted new friends. I wanted to be part of a friend group. I wanted to know people. I wanted to feel like somebody.</p><p>This feels like the start of something good, if I manage to convince them to be my friend.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>